


Pretty little thing

by Alpha_nix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Vaginal Sex, Vergil makes an appearance oops, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_nix/pseuds/Alpha_nix
Summary: You and Dante return back to the shop after a date, things escalate from there
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Pretty little thing

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt request form my tumblr 
> 
> Prompt: “take off your clothes”

you decided you both needed a break. You wore your best dress you could find to which Dante seemed to approve of. You knew money was tight with Dante so you paid for dinner. You both laughed for a while sharing a few drinks too but soon on Dante seemed adamant about returning to the shop early. You just shrugged it off and left sooner than you would have liked. Upon arriving back at the shop, Dante immediately pulled you into a kiss making you gasp a bit. His hands wandered towards ass cupping and kneading it through your dress. You started to wine at him as he grinded against your sex.

“Dante please..”, you begged him, face flushed. He was breathing heavily and husky. 

“Take off your clothes”, you didn’t waste time and hastily took off your dress as fast as you could. It was when you were about to take off your bra when Dante stopped you. 

“Allow me”, he said with a slight toothy grin, you just wined at him but soon turned into a squeak as he lifted you placing you on the desk. You just looked flushed at him as he unhooked your bra. He smirked at you before getting down on his knees. You just stared wide-eyed at him.

“D-Dante?”, you stuttered out he just continued to stare at you. He soon leaned forward and grabbed the band of your panties with his teeth. Maybe it was the act itself or the fact he was retaining eye contact with you the whole time but there was something about that sent tingles all over. You realized he might need help so you lifted your hips slightly letting him slid your panties down further, “you want to do this here?”, you asked him with a laugh. 

“Yes, if someone walks in”, he paused for a second taking as he slid a finger down your sex making you moan slightly, “they can see how pretty your face is”, you panicked for a second but the panic soon faded as you felt the godsend of a tongue hit your clit. 

“Dant-ohhh”, you were cut off as he began to lick and suck on your pussy making you squirm slightly and moan. You felt Dante laugh which made it all the better,  _ “Dante”,  _ you moaned out. Dante kept going as your legs were starting to clamp around his head. Dante continued to eat you, hearing your moans echo throughout his office. You were so focused on the pleasure he was bringing you, you didn’t hear him unzipping his pants. You whined as he pulled away from you, wanting more pleasure. You felt him push you down slightly, rubbing his cock. 

“You ready sweetheart?”, he asked you, you just shook your head quickly before he pushed himself inside you. You moaned as he slowly pushed in as he let out a sigh, “look at you all sprawled out on my desk”, he teased. You tried to put your head but Dante made you keep it there, “I need someone to keep lookout and for people to see your pretty face “, you were about to protest but Dante thrusted again making you moan once more. You gripped the side of his desk trying to hang on Dante kept thrusting into you, hitting the right spot every time. You knew you couldn’t last much longer with the rate Dante was thrusting into you, Dante was clearly having fun. His hair natted to his forehead from him sweating. 

“Dante I can’t I’m-“, and then your orgasm hits you like a brick, you let out a scream. Dante groaned as your walls tightened around him. He still fucked you as you rode out your orgasm. You could tell he was close too but you felt dizzy and went limp. Dante hissed before pulling out of you and coming all over your breasts and even hitting your face. He panted for a moment before laughing.

“Guess someone enjoyed the show”,Dante said with a smirk. You opened your eyes to see Vergil standing in the doorway, his face crimson.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: outbreak-by-daybreak


End file.
